Ivan is Back
by LightspeedPink
Summary: What happens when Ooze runs free? Danger for the rangers of course. Can they work together to stop Ooze before he destroys the world as they know it? Everything is owned by Saban. The plot belongs to Iconic Star Child. I am just lucky enough to write this creation for them. Enjoy and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Ivan is Back

Chapter One - Sunshine State

Deep in space a group of creatures covered in purple ooze are digging furiously into a chunk of a meteor once called Ryan's Comet. For centuries these creatures followed the being known as Ivan Ooze until he was locked away in a hyperlock chamber; buried on the planet now called Earth. In the year 1995 he was released and managed to destroy the power source of Earth's protectors. The power rangers traveled to the distant planet of Phaedos and gained the powers of the ancient ninjetti warriors to stop him. By using Ryan's comet they were able to destroy him...or so they thought. Life went on for the rangers but after many years of digging the loyal followers of Ivan Ooze managed to free their master once again.

"At last, I am free!" Ivan yells to the sky before looking to his followers and smiling a creepy smile.

While the followers fill Ivan in on what all he has missed he decides that he is going to get revenge on the power rangers for defeating him and tell his silver masked oozemen to set a course for Earth he begins to plot against the rangers going backwards until finally he destroys them all. Starting with the samurai rangers in Panorama City.

Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy a lone wolf howls. Billy Cranston, the original blue ranger lives on the water based planet of Aquitar along with his life partner Cestria and the aquitian rangers.

"Billy, darling, perhaps you should try again in the morning after your eyes have rested." Cestria tried to convince her life partner to return to their home.

"I need to get this completed for the rangers." Billy explained.

Just as Billy went to pull a wire loose the cry of the wolf fills his head, He doesn't think anything of it and continues his work; completely unaware of the danger heading for his home planet.

Light Years away the five other ninjetti warriors hear their spirits calling out for them trying to call to each other and to be aware of the danger coming for them.

Aisha Campbell-Parks has been a vet for 15 years and once a year she will go around and give speeches at local high schools on career day about being a vet and what her job entails. She was starting to pack up her booth when all the sudden she was startled by the roar of the bear. The same bear that had been silent since 1996 when Master Vile destroyed the power chamber and their powers to the ninjetti.

Adam Parks was in New York following his dream of expanding his dojo in Albany. He decided to open his dojo three years after passing the torch to Carlos in 1997 and managed to find love and later marriage in his childhood friend Aisha Campbell. He was just sitting down to work on the books for his dojo when the sound of the silent frog caused him to spill coffee all over the place. Normally, Adam would have shrugged it off but after years of silence the frog wouldn't call to him unless it was serious.

"Oh man." Adam groaned before reaching for his phone to call his wife who probably heard the bear as well. Something was going on.

Rocky Desantos decided after he injured himself in '97 that he wanted to go to culinary school and become a chef. Now, he is working and living in his hometown of Stone Canyon preparing a special dinner for his boss and his wife when he suddenly drops the bottle of wine and two salad dishes when he hears the growl of the ape. He sighs coming to the same conclusion that his childhood friend came to across the country. The ninjetti are needed once again.

In Reefside, California, home to the dino thunder rangers the original green ranger lives. He chose to settle down here after the defeat of Mesogog and the black dino thunder ranger was no longer needed. After his time as the black ranger he decided he was hanging up his morpher indefinitely and return to the quiet life of solitude and removed his contact information from the ranger database. He was looking over papers for the new school year when the falcon cried out.

"All I wanted was to continue teaching quietly." He picked up his phone to call the original red ranger; Jason Scott.

In the town where it all started a short caramel haired woman walked through her gym watching her students carefully. One of the girls couldn't seem to stick the beam landing and so Kimberly offered to show her the routine so she could figure out what she was doing wrong. Half way through the routine Kimberly lost her footing and hit the floor.

"Are you alright miss Hart?" one of her assistants asked.

Kimberly stood up straight and nodded, "I must have placed my foot wrong."

She couldn't very well tell them that she heard the lonely cry of the crane. She decided to shut down early and told her assistants that she was going to be taking some time off and that they could close the gym or continue their classes as normal. When she got to her office she found a slip of paper laying on top of a photo of the ninjetti with two words.

-He's Back-

Kimberly dropped the paper once she read those words, after her nightmares shortly after the comet destroyed him Zordon assured her that he was gone for good. This just proved that he is alive. Ivan Ooze has returned.


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan is Back

Chapter Two - The Fall of Aquitar

On a deserted planet Ivan Ooze and his foot soldiers were plotting the best way to destroy the power rangers when Ivan used his new ability to sense where the ninjetti warriors that trapped him inside that comet were. He could only sense five on earth but located the wolf on the distant planet of Aquitar along with the aquitian rangers. He let out an evil chuckle and informed his minions of the new plan.

"We are going to attack the wolf's new home. Let him know that the Ooze is back. Meanwhile, send a group to earth and attack the most recent group of teenagers that held the power. The samurai rangers...attack, but do not kill. I want to make those ninjetti brats sweat." Ivan told his general.

As he stared off into the direction of Aquitar he says, "I'm coming for you blue boy."

Meanwhile in Paranorma City, the rangers are relaxing and regrouping after their last battle with Master Xandred. Mike and Kevin had gone into the city to get some equipment to repair the communication system while Mia was attempting to cook fish under the watchful eye of Antonio. Lauren, Jayden, and Emily were just relaxing when the smoke alarm rang throughout the house.

"Jayden, your girlfriend can't cook. That's all there is to it, that was the third fish she burned." Antonio cried coming from the kitchen waving a dish towel to fan the smoke away.

Jayden just laughed at his friend and took his new girlfriend into his arms kissing her head before saying. "I'm not with her for her cooking skills 'Tonio."

Mia lightly smacked his arm but before their playful banter could continue Emily and Lauren came in with grim looks.

"Kevin just called. Purple slime creatures are attacking the city. We need to go." Lauren spoke.

The rangers rushed out of Shiba house not even thinking twice that their powers were completely drained when helping Jayden power the sealing symbol to destroy Xandred. As they continued into the city they could see where people were starting to act rashly and others were getting hurt by tripping over the mayhem left behind in the chaos. Lauren and Mia stayed back to help a couple of kids get safely to their parents before continuing on after their friends. They arrived in time to see Mike run at one of the creatures with a chair but the creature just reformed and snapped Mike's arm like a twig.

"See you soon kids." it chuckled before melting away.

Emily and Kevin rushed to Mike and were able to use broken chair peices to form a sort of splint to keep his arm straight until they got back to Shiba house where they could properly bandage it. They got back to Shiba house where Mentor Ji was already looking through ranger team files to see if there was a connection between a previous team and these mysterious creatures created of slime. While kevin and Emily took care of Mike's broken arm the others sat down to help Mentor.

"Mentor, how are we supposed to stop these creatures without our powers?" Lauren asked as she watched Mike wince in pain.

"For now, we just have to hope there is a connection somewhere in the archives and that someone will be able to shed some light on what these creatures are. In the meantime, protect the city the best we can and try to keep the damage to a minimum." was the reply she got.

Accepting this was the only answer they were going to get the rangers continued their search for a connection completely unaware of the dangers a fellow team of protectors were facing galaxies away.

"Aquitar Ranger Power!" Billy heard five familiar voices cry through the mayhem.

He turned his head just in time to see the rangers form a barrier around a group of children. He watched as the planet he had come to call home was falling around him and he had no means to help defend it. When a hand tightened around his forearm pulling him towards the teleportation pods he knew what they were going to do. He was being sent back to Earth to help his team. Just as the pod was about to take off he caught a glimpse of his life partner Cestria rushing through the chaos. Before she was close enough to touch the pod and say goodbye Ivan Ooze ripped her head from her body.

Even as the pod left the planet Billy could see the rangers fall to Ivan's evil forces. He sat there in the pod as his home, his life, and his friends were all destroyed by a monster. He realized now that the wolf was trying to warn him of this and he ignored it. He should have know that the wolf wouldn't cry out like that unless something had happened to the ninjetti or a force of evil such as Ooze was active. He ignored the wolf before and now the wolf is furious and vowed to stop Ivan and his creatures.

Back on Earth, Mentor Ji was finally down to the last folder. The original team of rangers; the mighty morphin power rangers. He read through the folder about their history until finally he caught something. In 1995, Ivan Ooze was released from his hyper-lock chamber in Angel Grove and managed to sever the rangers connection to the morphing grid. Their mentor Zordon and his assistant Alpha 5 managed to send the rangers to the distant planet of Phaedos where they were met by a warrior named Dulcea who helped guide them to the power of the ancient ninjetti to stop Ivan Ooze. As he continued to look through the folder for an contact information he was only able to find one. Kimberly Hart...


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan is Back

Chapter 3 - Help on the Way

Kimberly Hart knew that at some point there was a chance she would be called back to the rangers. Hell, anymore her team expected it just by looking at Tommy's record of ranger activity. She did not however expect to be getting a call from the mentor to the Samurai rangers begging her to help with Ivan Ooze. It was a long time ago when he first attacked Earth and had destroyed what she felt was a safe haven for her and the other rangers. Kimberly wasn't one to hide the truth often and she didn't the day that Ivan attacked the Command Center, she almost lost the only father figure she had in her life that day and it scared her.

Ivan's attack had actually done more damage to Kimberly than what she let on to Tommy or the other rangers at the time. Due to Ivan and his destruction of the command center and Zordon, Kimberly was forced to see a therapist for the nightmares that came with it and she has spent the last 15 years taking anxiety medicine for her panic attacks. It generally happens with stuff related to the power rangers but lately she had been having nightmares about Tommy and Katherine being happy together and Tommy telling her that he had moved on.

"Pull it together Kimberly, you are going to be needed if these rangers have any chance of defeating Ivan Ooze once and for all." She told herself before picking up the phone to call the samurai rangers back.

"Hello?" A girl's voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hi, my name is Kimberly Hart, Mentor Ji called me earlier. Is he around?" Kimberly tried to sound confident but even she could tell that the girl who answered the phone was no older than what she was when Ivan had first launched his attack on earth.

"Miss Hart?" Mentor's voice filled her ears.

"I'll be there first thing tomorrow morning. I trust you have a place I could stay?" Kimberly informed the old man.

"Here at Shiba house. Will you be traveling alone?"

"I'm not sure yet. I need to make a phone call but expect at least 3 of us just in case."

When they hung up the phone Kimberly paced her apartment for a few minutes before deciding that Jason was the only way to possibly get a hold of the Falcon. She wasn't even sure if the others had their ninjetti spirits anymore because they were active when the command center was destroyed while she wasn't so the Crane was able to return to her where it lay dormant until she started using the abilities of the crane more. She picked up the phone and dialed her 'older brother' and closest friend.

"Hey Kim, everything okay?" Jason's baritone voice carried through the phone.

"Jase, Ivan Ooze is back..." Kimberly managed to say before the onslaught of memories filled her head with Ivan's previous destruction on Earth.

"Kim, breathe, you aren't there anymore. He can't hurt you. Look, I'm on my way to Tommy's can you meet me in Reefside?" Jason asked knowing that seeing Tommy would probably help but if she thought for a second Katherine would be there she'd turn and run the other direction.

"I can't, I told the Samurai rangers I'd be there by morning. He's already injured one of them. Could you get Tommy and come to Paranorma City?"

"Sure Kim, see you tomorrow." Jason said knowing it was at least a 6 hour drive from Angel Grove to Paranorma City.

Once Kimberly hung up with Jason she started to pack her pink duffel bag and out of ranger habit she grabbed her old communicator and the coin she had received in the mail from Katherine after the destruction of the ninjetti powers. She knew there was a chance that if Tommy showed up with Jason then Katherine would be there too but she had long ago made a promise to protect the Earth with everything she had. Nobody was going to make her break that promise. Not even a bad break-up.

Meanwhile, Jason flew passed the Welcome to Reefside sign. He knew that he was going to be asking a lot and wasn't sure exactly how well Tommy would accept that they were being called back due to Ivan Ooze; someone they thought they had destroyed. Jason didn't know much of what happened there but knew that it had a bad effect on Kimberly and that she was going to be taking medication for the rest of her life after the trauma that Ivan Ooze, Rita and Zedd had put her through. Except Kimberly had made him swear not to tell anyone. He kept his promise and became her confidant after Trini's wreck in 2001.

Pulling into Tommy's drive way he also saw that Hayley Ziktor was here, "good thing she knows about the rangers." Jason muttered before shutting off his truck and heading up to the porch where Tommy stood with his arms crossed and his face grim.

"Was anyone hurt?" Was the first thing Tommy asked.

"According to Kim who received the call from the samurai rangers the only one injured on their team was their green ranger. How did you know?" Having been driving for hours he didn't realize that the news would be covering the story.

"All over the news, plus, Conner was in Paranorma City this morning when the attack happened." Tommy shrugged.

"Tommy, you know they are going to need you. Kim, will need you." Jason tried to reason with his comrade.

"Jason, that part of my life is done. I am tired of putting on the suit. Aren't you?"

Jason looked stunned, "this is what we were sworn to do almost 20 years ago, are you really going to turn your back on our promise?"

He knew it was a low blow but he needed Tommy to agree to help stop Ooze. He knew that as long as Tommy was on the battlefield Kimberly would somehow be okay, and he promised Trini with her dying breath that he would look after Kimberly.

"Why me?" Tommy inquired, like it wasn't obvious.

"Are you really going to tell me you didn't hear the Falcon? If Kim is right then all of you heard it. Are you going to turn your back on Kimberly?"

Tommy sighed, "fine, let's go."

Tommy Oliver was not one to normally cave when put under pressure; being a ranger for as long as he has been it's not something you can afford to do. For some reason though, when Kimberly is brought up his whole brain flashes back to 16 years old when he would do anything to protect her.

Dulcea had once told him that their love would have to overcome trials but when he received the 'Dear John' letter he decided that Dulcea obviously was wrong. Of course he had also thought that he knew Kimberly better than anyone and never thought she could do something like that. After Tommy packed his bag and told Hayley to check the lab for any way to reconnect the power of the gems just in case they were needed Jason and Tommy set out for Paranorma City.

"Hang on Kimberly." Tommy whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Ivan is Back

Chapter 4 - Arrivals and Confrontations

As Kimberly reached the city limit sign for Paranorma City she was freaking out. She couldn't help but wonder if Tommy would even give her a chance to explain the letter or if he would just ignore her completely like he did after the Maligore fiasco. Of course he was seeing Katherine at that point so why would he want to talk to his ex girlfriend. Kimberly knew when she sent that letter that she was letting go of the best thing in her life, but she wanted him to be happy and to have a girlfriend that was able to go on dates with him. Being thousands of miles away from him hurt her but she was following her dreams like he had wanted her to do. She shook her thoughts from her once white knight as she came to a house with a tall fence around it and six teenagers standing by the gate entrance. She hadn't even realized when she arrived at the Shiba house.

"Kimberly Hart? I'm Jayden the red samurai ranger" A boy about Jason's height with brown hair spoke up.

"Nice to meet you Jayden. I don't mean to be rude but I've been driving all night and my red ranger should be in a couple hours so do you mind if we do the meet and greet after I get a power nap in?" Kimberly replied trying not to sound to rude.

"Of course, follow me." Jayden said leading her into the Shiba house and to a simple room with a couple of beds.

"This is the room you and your friends will be staying in, and thank you for coming."

"I couldn't very well ignore it. I swore 18 years ago to protect this earth with everything I had and I am not letting a team get hurt on my watch."

"Well, thanks anyway."

Kimberly dropped her duffel bag on the bed as Jayden left the room. She was finally able to relax and so she laid down on the bed and fell into a semi-deep sleep without any nightmares for once.

Jason took the exit for Paranorma City about 5 and a half hours after leaving Reefside. He followed the directions Kimberly had texted to him earlier in the night. He and Tommy had talked about what was going to happen with Kimberly and the letter; Tommy wasn't sure how he felt about it all. Kimberly had been his high school sweetheart and at one time he thought they were forever. Until the letter came and sent his world crashing down around him.

As they pulled up to the Shiba house Jayden was waiting for them along with Kimberly. Jason sighed and shut his truck off before joining Tommy in front of it.

"Jason, Tommy, this is the leader of the samurai rangers; Jayden Shiba. Jayden, these are the original red and green rangers." Kimberly said trying desperately not to look at Tommy.

Unfortunately, Tommy had other things in mind. If they were to work together as a team again then he and Kim were going to have to talk out the letter. He walked up to her and took her hand leading them to a path just outside of the Shiba house boundaries.

"Look, I know you weren't thrilled last time we saw each other because of Katherine but you should know she's gone. If we are going to stop Ivan then we are going to have to put our differences aside and talk about the one thing keeping us from being a team. Why did you send it Kimberly." Tommy spoke but his voice was so cold and distant. Not something Kimberly had heard since his time as the evil green ranger under Rita's command.

"I know we swore to make things work but after 6 months and the phone calls getting less and less frequent I knew I had to let you go. You deserve someone that can be there to go on dates and walk to class with and kiss by the lockers. You deserved better than what you were getting with me. I wrote that letter so you could be happy."

"Damn it Kimberly! I was happy. Yeah I may not have had all those things but I had you! You were what made me happy, not dates, not walking to class, not kissing against the lockers, you." Tommy raised his voice as he spun to talk face to face with her.

"I'm sorry, I should have talked to you about it first but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't come back home for a visit. I did what I thought was best for us at the time. I figured that if I meant that much to you then you would have come after me. So why didn't you? If I made you so happy, why didn't you chase after me? Get the truth behind the letter."

Tommy looked at her, " I didn't think I had the right...I know I wasn't exactly the best boyfriend while you were training but I tried. I just wanted you to follow your dreams, you above everyone else deserved to have your dreams come true." He whispered.

"I still feel for you Tommy, but right now, I'm not sure what those feelings pertain to. I will always care for you and you were once one of my best friends. I don't know what the outcome of this mess is going to be but I do know that I want you fighting by my side. Beyond that it's your call." Kimberly explained.

While the former lovers were talking out their past problems; miles away a group of young adults were facing off against some of Ivan's foot soldiers.

"Casey, look out!" Lily called out to her friend.

"Man, is this some random new training R.J. cooked up?" Theo said as he dodged a swipe from the purple ooze creatures.

"Not my idea, trust me. Too messy." R.J. answered as he jumped into action.

The jungle fury rangers continued to battle the ooze goons until finally they retreated. Once the rangers were back at the loft Lily decided to look through the ranger database for a clue of some sort to see if anyone had ever fought something like this before.

"What about those one rangers, the ninja or something." Theo spoke.

"I think you are talking about the ninjetti. I wouldn't even know where to begin looking. None of them are in the database except for Kimberly Hart."

"Hey wait, it looks like we aren't the only ones to have been attacked by these creatures. According to the news in Paranorma City, the samurai rangers were also attacked." Dominic reasoned.

"So, what do we do?" Lily asked.

Casey looked up and answered, "we contact the samurai rangers. Maybe they know something we don't."

They called the samurai rangers and were in agreement that they should stick to their own towns for now in case the cities are attacked again. Back in Paranorma City the three veteran rangers were just sitting down to explain parts of their past they felt would be relevant to the destruction of Ivan Ooze when all the sudden they heard a crash in the courtyard. Making sure they had their morphers they rushed out the door not knowing what was out there. When the dust had settled they saw a pod of some sort. Jason and Tommy recognized it to be one from Aquitar but couldn't figure out what it was doing here. The pod opened and out of it stepped a long lost friend.

"Billy?" Kimberly questioned before fainting.

The original blue ranger spoke, "hi guys."


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan is Back

Chapter 5 - The Ninjetti Tell All

Author's note: I apologize for the chapters being on the short side. Once again I would like to remind everyone that I own nothing. Enjoy :)

Once Kimberly woke up the rangers led the veteran group back into the house and they all sat around the lounge room to discuss what was going on. Before they could start explaining who Ivan Ooze was though Kim's phone went off letting her know it was a call from her best friend Aisha.

"Hello? Aisha, slow down. What happened?" Kim spoke.

"For some unknown reason to us our spirit animals cried out." Aisha's voice came over the speakerphone.

"Yeah, Tommy and I heard it too 'Sha. Look, I need you guys to get Rocky and come to Paranorma City. I'll explain when you get here." Kim told her friend.

"Kim, has anyone heard from Billy? Surely if we heard our spirits then Billy was likely to hear the wolf as well." Adam's voice sounded.

"I'm here Adam, just do what Kim said. You should have enough power to teleport if you focus all your energy together." Billy explained.

"We will be there in 30 minutes then." Adam said before disconnecting the call.

Kim closed the call on her end and sighed. She placed her hands over her face trying to control her breathing and anxiety problems. How was she supposed to lead this mess? Maybe Jason and Tommy would take over leadership after she explained the mess with Ivan Ooze.

"Are you alright miss Hart?" Jayden asked feeling concerned for the veteran ranger in pink.

"Huh? Yeah, sorry Jayden. It's been a long time since I had to sit at one of these meetings and they just tend to stress me out a little." Kimberly told the young red ranger. She couldn't help but smile at the connection she saw between him and his pink clad friend. They reminded her of her years as a ranger with Tommy by her side.

"Jayden, we just got a call from Ocean Bluff. Looks like those ooze goons attacked the former Jungle Fury rangers as well." The girl in white spoke in a leadership tone much to her own at one time.

"Was anyone injured?"

"None of the rangers, a few civilians were wounded in the rush to get away but nothing serious."

The young blonde seated next to Jayden spoke next, "Jayden, this is seriously getting out of hand. Obviously these creatures aren't just after us. Other teams could get attacked as well and some don't even have powers anymore."

Jayden sighed, "I know Em. Lauren, inform the Jungle Fury rangers to remain in Ocean Bluff to protect it to the best of their abilities. We can't let civilians get hurt if it can be avoided."

Lauren nodded and went back into the other room to finish her phone call with the Jungle Fury rangers. While Lauren was finishing that up the others were in the kitchen making sandwiches for when the new group of people arrived and they could finally talk about what is going on.

It was another 10 minutes before Jason received a text from Rocky stating they were there and another 5 after that to get everyone to let of Billy.

Kim cleared her throat obviously wanting this discussion over with as soon as possible. "Can we start now?"

Aisha looked at her best friend and frowned, it's been so long since they saw each other and Kim's face was one of worry and fear not confidence and cheer that it once was but she nodded for her to continue.

"I guess we should start at the beginning." Billy stated knowing that the other ninjetti would know which beginning he meant.

"Over 6000 years ago, a morphological being known as Ivan Ooze was terrorizing the galaxy, it took a group of warriors with the ability to call on the spirit animals of the ninjetti to stop him. Our mentor Zordon of Eltar was one of those warriors that held the power of the dragon. He and his team fought with unbelievable strength and finally managed to stop him. They trapped Ivan in a hyperlock chamber on a barren planet...Earth. Unfortunately, during their last battle with Ivan they all suffered from grave wounds. Zordon was the only survivor." Aisha started with a tear in her eye as she talked about their fallen leader.

Kimberly placed her hand on Aisha's shoulder and continued, "in the year 1995, myself, Aisha, Rocky, Adam, Billy, and Tommy were the current group of Earth's protectors. Zordon informed us of Ivan's release and we fought his purple slime creatures until something awful happened."

Rocky picked up where Kim left off, "Ivan had somehow managed to get into our command center and destroy it and with it our powers and Zordon. Zordon's assistant Alpha 5 send us to the distant planet of Phaedos to locate the power of the sacred ninjetti warriors. Only if we made it through the jungle to the monolith would we be worthy of the powers there. We traveled for a day and finally reached the monolith, waiting there was the great power but also its guardians."

"Once the guardians were destroyed we received the powers of the frog, bear, ape, crane, wolf and falcon. We returned to Earth and immediately sought out Ivan. Unfortunately, with us having been gone for hours it was enough time for him to dig up his zord-like constructs and start terrorizing the city. The kids of Angel Grove managed to break their parents out of the hypnosis that Ivan put them under before they walked to their deaths and with the use of Ryan's Comet we were able to destroy Ivan Ooze. At least, that is what we thought." Adam finished.

"During my travel from Aquitar I believe I found the reason he was able to return. When we allowed him to be hit with the comet parts of him melted into the comet and allowed him to reform inside it I believe." Billy spoke still looking lost over the destruction of his new home.

"So, because he was able to reform inside the comet you think some of his henchmen have spend the last 16 years digging him out?" Kevin spoke.

"I believe it is possible." Billy told the rangers.

"So how do we stop him? Will he go after the other ranger teams like he has with us and the Jungle Fury rangers?" Emily questioned.

Jason had stepped outside for a minute to answer his phone but was coming back in just as Emily asked about attacks on other teams. " I think it's a safe bet. Kim, Tanya just called, Ashley and the space rangers were attacked on KO-35."

Kim sighed, "Jason, tell Andros to issue a red alert. No ranger travels alone. They need to get back to their city and report to their leader. Ivan is obviously calling us out for war. Billy, is there a way that you can get a hold of the Aquitian rangers? They could be under attack next."

Billy looked at his old friend, "they already were. Aquitar has fallen Kim. I'm the only one that got out."

With the news of their fallen comrades the rangers held a moment of silence. Kim then gave out orders for the veteran rangers to head to teams that were either without a full team or that didn't have powers. Rocky was told to get a hold of Justin and have him join a team as well. With the fall of Aquitar Kim was sure that Ivan Ooze was not playing around now that he knew he had their attention.

"You okay Ptera?" Jason asked using her original ranger nickname.

"No Rex, this is a war now and rangers are going to die. WE may die." Kim whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Ivan is Back

Chapter 6 - Blue's Last Breathe

On a distant planet light years away stood a woman in ninjetti garb. Dulcea, Master Warrior of Phaedos and the guardian of the sacred ninjetti gazed at the six ninjetti warriors through her viewing pool. She knew what must be done and knew there wasn't much time to prepare for it to happen.

"Dulcea, are you sure I can't return?" a voice from behind her questions.

"I am afraid not, you have not yet regained full strength and in order for you to do so you can not be involved in this matter yet young one. I am truly sorry." Dulcea explained.

"What is happening?" Trey of Triforia asked as soon as he and the phantom ranger arrived on Phaedos.

"Trey, I am afraid that Ivan Ooze is alive. Aquitar is no more." Dulcea told her long time friend.

"Then we prepare for war." Trey spoke firmly.

"The crane has already issued a red alert for all the rangers. The ninjetti are seeking out teams that aren't at full force or have no connection to their powers at the moment but I fear that Ivan is going after the ones that have all their members first."

The Phantom ranger questions, "what makes you feel this way?"

"The Samurai, Aquitian, and Jungle Fury all had all their members in battle. I believe he is trying to weaken some of the full power teams first."

While Dulcea and the two warriors discuss problems and solutions on Phaedos Kimberly and the other ninjetti leave the samurai rangers and part ways to help teams in need. Andros had been contacted again and told to contact Leo on Mirinoi to have the rangers ready for anything. If Ivan had already wiped out Aquitar then there was no guarantee that KO-35 and Mirinoi were 100% safe from his wrath.

Meanwhile, in Mariner Bay the rangers were spread all over town. Unlike his attack on Aquitar Ivan felt the need to separate the rangers on Earth from being able to help each other.

Carter was stuck in battle with some ooze goons and tengu warriors over by the fire department where he just ended a shift and was heading to the hospital to pick up his wife Dana. While the rangers knew there were other teams and the duty was no longer just theirs after their adventure with Time Force they kept their morphers on the off chance they should need them again. Carter was never so grateful for that idea as he was today.

Down by the skate park Kelsey was doing battle with her own set of tengu warriors and of course using her favorite weapon of all time her blaster she was knocking them down before they could get back up sometimes but there were still a few that were getting in some good shots on her as well.

Joel was finishing an air show when he noticed the ooze creatures attacking civilians. Immediately he launched his attack using mega mode and taking out a good portion of his enemy.

Dana was busy trying to stop the creatures from attacking doctors while they unloaded a wounded child from a car wreck and was taking a good beating of her own. Already she could tell her ankle was fractured and so she was having trouble shifting her weight and holding off the attack.

Ryan was outside the recently completed Aquabase holding the line of defense so keep the creatures out. He knew what batlings did to the place and these creatures seemed even more likely to do twice the amount of damage in half the time.

At the marina Chad was not gaining the upper hand at all. Everything he tried just added more power to the creatures for some reason. His mega mode had been malfunctioning during simulations lately and they hadn't been able to work out the kinks yet so his strongest weapon was his V-lancer. He knew that he probably wasn't making it out of this alive but knew that if he had to go down fighting he was going to take as many of these creatures out with him as possible.

"Guys, I'm sorry." Chad said into his com-link to the other rangers.

"Chad..." Dana choked, she knew that he would only be saying this if he was going to do something foolish.

"Don't do it man." Joel shouted.

Carter knew that Kelsey and Ryan weren't going to speak so he gave his fellow ranger and friend his final words, "you did us proud." he whispered before Chad's voice came back over the link.

"Lightspeed Rescue, V-lancer, self-destruct mode." Chad spoke firmly.

The last thing any of the rangers heard from the blue rangers link was the explosion. As the creatures began disappearing the rangers all demorphed and headed back to base. Kelsey being the first to arrive quickly launched herself at Ryan who was still in a catatonic state of shock.

"He's gone." Kelsey choked back a sob as Dana, Joel, and Carter arrived.

"Rangers, rescue ops. Now." Captain Mitchell spoke through the loud speaker.

The rangers solemnly walked into rescue ops each mourning their fallen comrade in their thoughts. Carter knew that Chad had done what any one of them would have should the need ever arise, but just as they had talked about it 11 years before when Queen Banshera was trying to take over Mariner Bay they each thought they would be fine.

Dana looked forlorn at the loss of one of her closest friends. She and Chad were never as close as Kelsey and Chad were or even her brother and the fallen blue ranger were but he was still a friend. As she looked to her husband next to her she knew that he was trying to blame himself for what happened to Chad. She placed her hand in his and silently shook her head.

Joel had tears of anger falling from his swollen eyes, sure he and Chad were complete opposites with him being in love with the sky and Chad the water but they were comrades and friends for 11 years and that meant more than anything else.

Ryan and Kelsey held each other silently both completely afraid that they would give in to their grief if they didn't. Ryan swore when he joined the rangers 11 years before after almost killing his own sister that he would protect these new friends with his life and in his opinion he failed Chad.

Kelsey refused to let the tears fall knowing that if she did she wouldn't hear a word the captain said and now with a new enemy at large they were short a ranger and overrun with grief. How were they going to beat this alone?

"Rangers, we lost one of our own today. A tragic loss indeed, but with this new enemy we need to be alert at all times." Before the captain could continue the sirens went off alerting them to a video call coming in.

"Open the call." Dana demanded taking charge in her husband's place.

The call was opened and a guy around their age showed up on screen with a girl in yellow. "Carter? Carter Grayson, this is Andros please respond."

"Andros, what is going on?" Carter questioned finally snapping out of his trance.

"Carter, you and your team are in danger. These purple creatures are dangerous and the bird like beings are just as strong. Don't let anyone go anywhere alone. Aurico and the other aquitian rangers have fallen. Aquitar is no more." Andros spoke.

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier? We could have stopped this from happening!" Ryan yelled at the red ranger on the monitor.

"There is nothing left of Aquitar, Billy only just arrived back on earth earlier today to inform the leader of this mission of this information." Ashley answered.

"Tommy? Jason?" Carter asked needing to know who to get in touch with.

"Kimberly Hart."

"A gymnast is in charge? We're doomed." Ryan scoffed.

Ashley had had enough of this attitude and snapped, "that gymnast as you called her is the longest serving pink ranger, her record is just as good and even better than that of the original red ranger Jason Lee Scott so back off."

"Andros, Ashley, I apologize for my brother. Those creatures have already attacked us. We lost our blue ranger, Chad."

Andros nodded, "I am sorry for your loss."

The link was severed and the lightspeed rangers silent once more. None of them wanting to ask the unspoken question. What happens now?


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan is Back

Chapter 7- Dino Discovery

As news of the fallen Lightspeed Rescue ranger reached other teams they began to pair off in their own teams. No ranger went anywhere alone and if they didn't have active powers they were being joined by the ninjetti rangers until their powers were back online. Fortunately, for Tommy this meant he was going back to Reefside to join his team.

Connor was joining Tommy in Paranorma City and riding back together since Tommy rode with Jason to meet the samurai rangers in the first place. He was postponing all of his soccer camp promoting until after the mess with Ooze was dealt with. He knew that the ooze monsters weren't normal and therefore knew he would be called on to resume his duty as the red Dino Thunder ranger.

Ethan James, the MIT graduate owns his own business making video games of the power rangers. He hasn't been able to get back to Reefside in quite some time but when he got the call that all rangers were to report back to their designated cities he shut down the office. Ethan was never one to run away from his problems and if there was something trying to take out rangers then he was going to do what he swore to do and protect Reefside and the world with his dying breath.

Trent Mercer and Kira Ford were in their small apartment in New York when Conner reached them with the information about Chad and the others being attacked. Kira was all for going back home to protect the city as was her duty but Trent had decided long ago that he was done. After the gem broke it's evil control Trent never thought he was good enough and he never wanted it. While the others held onto their gems in case of emergency Trent gave his back. Kira simply sighed and packed her yellow duffel bag to return home.

"My flight leaves in an hour, are you sure you don't want to come?" Kira asked her boyfriend of 5 and a half years.

Trent stood there with his arms crossed leaning against their closed bedroom door. "You know I don't. That isn't my life anymore, and honestly, it isn't yours either. There are plenty of other teams to protect the planet."

Kira was tired of listening to his constant lecture about how being rangers wasn't their duty anymore. She saw what the tyrannodrones did to Reefside and if these ooze monsters were anything like them then she was going to do her duty to the best of her ability.

"Fine. Stay here. I'm going though." Kira said before stormed out of the apartment and hailed a cab to the airport.

About 6 hours later Kira and the others were all at Tommy's house in the basement that was once their base. They were all catching up when Connor decided to ask where Trent was. Kira went on to explain how he decided to stay in New York because he didn't want to be a ranger anymore. She was sad about it but something in her knew that her relationship with Trent was on it's last leg anyway. He was spending more time working with Cassidy on her newscast and she was helping him with his artwork as well. Cassidy had even become his model for his more recent sketches.

"We are going to win this. Whatever it is we will win." Kira spoke up determined. She reminded Tommy of his former pink pterodactyl before her.

Suddenly the alarms sounded and Tommy pulled up the screen showing a bunch of tengu warriors terrorizing Reefside park. The rangers immediately went to work even without their ability to morph they still had the powers the gems gave them.

Kira launched a sonic scream at a group of tengas that were crowding a couple of kids before throwing herself into the fray and getting the kids away from it all. She knew that they were going to be tough to beat when she saw them on screen and after hearing about the lightspeed rangers she was trying to stay focused but also keep track of her team in case they needed help.

Ethan was thrown back into a wall and barely managed to get his armor up before a monster slammed into his arm with such force that his arm would have shattered. He threw his enemies back and did a series of kicks and punches to keep pushing them back over the edge of the rails. Once they hit the water and didn't come back up he safely turned around and sought out Conner.

Conner was facing off against a mixture of tenga warriors and the ooze monsters. He was quick to use his speed to dodge attacks and even quicker to find a metal rod that looked long enough to be used as his Tyranno staff. He began swinging it around him like he would his staff knocking monsters back into a pile. Once they were all down he continued to run circles around them to keep them down.

Tommy on the other hand was using his years as a martial artist to his advantage. He knew he didn't have the connection he needed to use his ninjetti abilities but that did't mean he was going to let Ivan's goons take over his city. When it looked like the monsters were gaining the upper hand out of nowhere appeared Trent. He launched a massive string of kicks and punches. Between the two of them they managed to defeat their foes and once they all disappeared the group checked each other for damage.

"Anyone hurt?" Tommy asked.

"Arms a little bruised but it will heal. Kira's throat will probably be sore for a day or so. I wouldn't do a whole lot of talking if you can avoid it and drink lots of water." Ethan answered.

Kira simply nodded as she shifted the weight from her right ankle to her left quickly and not without wincing.

"Ankle." Kira whispered the affects of her Ptera scream already taking affect.

Tommy got them all back to the base and saw that Cassidy was there as well as Hayley. Trent walked over and hugged Cassidy leaving Kira to lean on Conner who was surprised she was even letting him help her. Kira looked away from her boyfriend embracing another girl and decided to work her way upstairs to get a glass of water and some pain pills.

As soon as Kira was gone Conner grabbed Trent, "what the hell was that? Your girlfriend was hurting and you felt hugging another in front of her was okay?"

Trent sighed, "Kira and I have been having problems lately and none of it is your concern Conner. Just leave it be. Cassidy flew out here with me to help."

"How? No offense Cass, but you don't have any ranger abilities."

"That's the other reason I came. I found this in the park in New York City about a week ago." She said holding up a pink gem very similar to the dino gems.

"That's not possible." Tommy gasped, "that gem was thought to be destroyed with the island."

"I guess not." Cassidy said.

While the rangers all pondered what this meant for their team Kira was upstairs and had decided that she and Trent were done. She wasn't going to try to hold onto someone who wanted to be free. He obviously felt something for Cassidy and she wasn't going to stand in his way. She sent him a message telling him she understood and their friendship was more important than being in an unhappy relationship.

Now the rangers had to figure out how to gain access to their morphs again and figure out what to do with the newly discovered pink Dino gem.


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan is Back

Chapter 8- Into the Wild

Like Tommy when news had reached the ninjetti six and Jason they all agreed to head out to teams without their powers until a power source could be linked to the team. Therefore, Rocky had been delegated to go to Turtle Cove and seek out the Wild Force rangers. After listening to Jason and Tommy give a rundown of what they knew of the team; most of which was just the red ranger and what Tommy had gathered for his video diary years before, Rocky could only hope that Cole's reckless actions had died down over the years or the next ranger to be buried could very well be a red.

"Jason, yeah look, I'm outside of Turtle Cove and it looks like the town has already been attacked from a distance. Didn't you guys mention that the rangers base was a floating island? Yeah, well how the hell am I supposed to get there?" Rocky waited for a response.

"Taylor? Wait, isn't she married to the Quantum Ranger in Silver Hills."

A voice behind Rocky spoke, "yeah I am. Let's move."

Taylor and Rocky went to a certain place and the next thing Rocky knew he was on the floating island of Animaria. He followed Taylor through a small tunnel and frowned when he saw that the other rangers were there bandaging their wounds.

"Welcome, Red Ape, I am Princess Shayla."

"How did you know I am the ape?" Rocky had never met someone who could sense their animal spirits before.

"I can sense the playful ape inside you. I also sense that your team members have also awakened their spirit animals as well."

"Wait, they have spirit animals? You didn't tell me I was going to retrieve a ninjetti." Taylor spoke.

"That is because I was unsure if the ninjetti was the one coming to assist us Taylor. Please, calm yourself."

Rocky watched as Taylor went over to the other girl and helped her bandage her arm before taking in the damage done to this team of heroes. It looked like their black and blue rangers were just that, black and blue. From what he could tell there was really no outside damage done to them aside from bruises but it looked like they could possibly have a couple of internal injuries. The lone wolf as Rocky summed up was banged up pretty good and assumed that this was Merrick; the 3000 year old warrior. Looking towards the red ranger, Cole, he saw that he had sustained quite a bit of damage of his own. His arm looked to be dislocated and his face pretty bruised. From what he could tell about the girl in white all she had suffered was a banged up arm and a scratch on the head.

"What the hell are those things?" Taylor muttered as she closed the first aid kit.

"Ivan's foot soldiers. They don't really have names. You are lucky you all made it out alive. Unfortunately, the reason I am here is to help prevent any more casualties in the rangers forces." Rocky answered.

"Casualties? Who?" the other girl spoke.

"Chad Lee. Lightspeed Rescue Blue ranger. He used his weapon in self-destruct mode to take out as many as he could with him. He died a hero's death."

"Wait, lightspeed still had their powers though." Cole spoke up.

"Exactly, the other ninjetti and myself have spread ourselves out among teams whose powers are not linked to the grid at the moment. Our blue ranger Billy is working on a way to reconnect them."

The rangers all gathered around the table and began to work out some sort of system where none of the town was left unprotected but the rangers weren't spread too thin as well. Unfortunately, with seven rangers and a town the size of Turtle Cove it wasn't going to be easy.

While Rocky was settling in with the Wild Force rangers Billy was just arriving at the Aquabase in Mariner Bay. Kim had requested he go to them and see about linking the blue ranger's morpher to the others so they would still have the weaponry if need be. Billy on the other hand had other ideas, he didn't think that after losing their fellow ranger and friend they would want control of his morpher linked to theirs and so he was going to try and convince the rangers technical analyst to take control of the powers.

"Billy Cranston? Tommy called and said you were coming." Carter said stepping forward to greet the blue ninjetti.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. If there is anything I can do to help please let me know." Billy spoke sincerely.

He knew what it was like to lose someone and he hated the fact that another team had to go through the loss as well now. He wasn't quite sure how to approach the topic with this team because he didn't want to come off as an insensitive jerk.

"Mr. Cranston, I was just wondering what you could tell us about the things that attacked the city." Captain Mitchell spoke up.

Billy sighed, "is there a place we can sit and talk? This goes back to the year 1995."

Dana and Carter led Billy to their rescue ops, the same place they had sat a couple of days before after losing their blue ranger and friend. As the captain gathered the other rangers Dana began picking up the files left on the table from where they were looking for possible candidates for the blue ranger powers.

"Ivan Ooze was released from his hyper lock prison in 1995 and destroyed our powers. This being done we traveled to the distant planet of Phaedos to get the great power. The power of the Ninjetti, something that Kimberly and myself are trying to possibly connect to other teams as well. We used Ryan's Comet to destroy him, or so we thought. Apparently, he had fused himself with the comet and reformed inside it. His generals broke him out and since he has attacked six teams without hesitation. He killed the Aquitian rangers and has injured all others. Unfortunately, Chad was the first earth ranger lost in this war, we fear he won't be the last though. Kimberly, our leader for this war has asked me to help you merge the blue ranger powers with your own; however, I feel that would be a disaster to this whole team. I know this is sudden but perhaps you need a whole new blue ranger." Billy spoke.

"Wait, how does a pink ranger with only three years experience get to lead this war?" Ryan asked still confused about Kimberly's role.

Billy's face turned hard, "that pink ranger has suffered greatly due to being a ranger having almost died twice while she wore the suit, being turned evil by Divatox, and she is the only ninjetti to have stayed in sync with her spirit animal."

"I was just curious about how she was the leader." Ryan answered.

"Forgive me, Kimberly has been the closest thing to a sister I have ever had and I am very protective of her. Just don't question her leadership or Jason and possibly Tommy will have something to say about it."

Captain Mitchell spoke up again, "who do you have in mind to take the blue ranger morpher?"

Before Billy could answer someone came in talking about a blue jeep type vehicle outside the base. They pulled up a video image and Billy demanded they let him in. Before he could explain anything beyond that the driver of the vehicle was in the base.

"Captain, I'd like you to meet Justin Stewart."

Author's Note: There will be more of the Wild Force rangers in a later chapter, I have to rewatch parts to get a vibe on how to work their battles again. R&R below.


	9. Chapter 9

Ivan is Back

I own nothing.

Chapter 9

Ivan looked out at his generals and his foot soldiers frowning, "why, we have attacked seven of their teams and have only managed to kill six rangers. Why?"

One of the generals came forward and bowed, "I apologize sire, we didn't aim to kill the Dino thunder rangers due to the white ninjetti being there. I believe we are close to the rangers declaring war though. The crane seems tense."

"Ah yes, the pink crane, perhaps we should send her a message maybe attacking her fellow pink; Katherine Hillard.

On earth the tall blond Australian was just arriving in Angel Grove; she felt the power surge just like the others had even though she never truly held the power of the ninjetti for herself. She decided to go to the Youth Center and see if someone could tell her where any of her former friends had moved to. Before getting to far from her car she was suddenly overpowered by a group of tengu warriors. She did her best to fight them off and then she saw her. Kimberly Hart had lept into action along with Tanya Scott in hopes of beating the tengu back. Unfortunately, Katherine was so distracted by the appearance of the one girl she had been jealous of during her youth that she let them get the drop on her. She was grabbed by the tengu and held helpless as Kimberly and Tanya tried valiantly to reach her. Sadly, they disappeared with the former pink ranger. Kimberly went to where some things had been dropped by Katherine's car and picked them up.

"Tanya, call Jason. They aren't attacking the cities anymore." Kim said showing the yellow zeo ranger a note covered in purple ooze.

'she is the first but not the last.'

Tanya gasped worried for her one time friend. Sure after Tanya and Jason had discovered that Katherine knew the true meaning behind Kim's letter to Tommy years ago they lost their trust in her for playing on Tommy's feelings the way she did and decided to part ways with the pink zeo ranger but that didn't mean she wanted her to die or anything. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone calling her husband.

(phone call)

"Jason, Kim said they aren't attacking cities any more. No, of course we know the cities would be left defenseless but Ivan is going after rangers now."

"How do you know?" Jason questioned his wife.

"Jason Lee Scott, you call Tommy and Andros and report back to Angel Grove immediately. Katherine was just taken. Come to the old theater where we were trapped while Zedd married Rita." Kimberly shouted at her pseudo brother.

"Jase, I'd bring all the ranger teams together this time. Ivan's not playing anymore. He said 'she's the first but she won't be the last.' and hurry." Tanya said before hanging up the phone on her husband.

(end call)

The two girls decided that since not enough rangers lived in Angel Grove to provide suitable living conditions for everyone they would just have to make great use of the theater as it would become their home and base for the foreseeable future.

While Tanya and Kim were shopping for supplies Kimberly chose to send a message to her fellow ninjetti.

-whatever rangers you are with gather them and get to Angel Grove. The old theater where we were trapped.-

In five towns across California the ninjetti answered the call of the crane. Each feeling a power surge at the Crane's fury over this war with no hope of winning at the moment.

"Kim, how many teams aren't on earth?" Tanya asked as they bought carts full of supplies.

"The Aquitan rangers; which we've lost, the astro rangers; who are already on their way back to earth, and the lost galaxy rangers; I believe Andros was going to collect them on the way."

Rocky had it the easiest due to the Animarium being a floating island it can easily move over the towns and get to Angel Grove first, Jason, was just outside of Angel Grove in passing from Paranorma City to Silver Hills when Wes and Eric called to inform him they were on their way to Angel Grove. Aisha was in Briarwood collecting the Mystic Force rangers when the message came through. While Adam had gone to Blue Bay Harbor to gather the Ninja Storm rangers. Billy and Justin both received the call from Mariner Bay and immediately loaded up. Both having served as rangers with Katherine they owed it to her to get her free of Ivan's company before losing her forever. Tommy opened the message and before he could say anything his rangers already had their go bags in hand. Each in their own color they made sure they had everything they would need for a few days, the rest they would buy in Angel Grove.

Kimberly unlocked the door to the theater as she and Tanya began to unload stuff. They had made sure to get sleeping bags, food, and just about everything else they could possibly need for the foreseeable future. Neither knowing how many more rangers would be lost before Ivan was destroyed but both promising they weren't going down without a fight.

On Phaedos the two women watched sadly as the pool of truth showed what was happening to their pink comrade in the grasps of evil. Ivan was torturing her even though she knew nothing of what the rangers were doing. He was telling her how even if the rangers turned their backs on her as ranger and friend they would come because she was human.

"Dulcea," the younger girl whimpered as she watched what was happening to Katherine. She knew she was once one that shunned the former ranger but at the same time she knew that Kim had known what to expect when she wrote that letter breaking Tommy's heart.

"Be calm young one, we will find a way to free her. I just hope we can save her before her connection to the grid is completely severed." Dulcea whispered softly.

"What will happen if the connection is severed?"

"If Katherine's connection to the morphing grid is severed it will matter not if she has ranger powers as her body will reject them. Much like Kimberly's would have had Tommy not saved her from Zedd's machine first."

"What can we do?" the girl asked as she watched her long time friends all receive calls to return to Angel Grove.

A deep voice came from behind the two, "we prepare, I fear that Ivan will not be stopped by simply reconnecting the lost powers to the grid."

"Zordon? How? Andros killed you." the girl questioned.

"Ah, Trinity, my young saber-toothed tiger. You should know as well as I that sometimes we don't stay dead long. You look much better." Zordon spoke holding his former yellow ranger to him as she wept for the loss she along with many others mourned when Astronema had launched her attack on earth.

"I missed you so much, we all did," Trini cried into his shoulder. She was never one to show much emotion but like Kimberly Zordon had been a father figure to her and the others as well. They all felt the power of his death.

"I know young one. We don't have much time though. I fear that Ivan's next attack will be much more dangerous than his previous ones. Dulcea, have you managed to recharge the saber-toothed tiger coin?" Zordon spoke first to Trini then to his former ninjetti warrior from his time.

"The coin has been recharged but until Trinity is able to return to earth we have no idea who can use it."

"I believe Tanya Scott would serve well with the guide of the saber-tooth. Don't you agree Trini?" Zordon asked knowing that Trini was always one to give anyone a chance.

"I agree, what will happen to the Zeo powers though?"

"Sadly, the zeo powers were scattered once more with the destruction of the turbo powers in 1997, Tanya, Katherine, and Justin were going to need new powers all along. Tanya will recieve the saber-tooth tiger coin while Justin has gained the blue lightspeed morpher. However, these powers aren't enough; for any of the rangers." Zordon said as the three of them peered into the pool and saw all the rangers gathering in Angel Grove.

Trini was confused, "what do we need if our powers aren't enough then?"

Dulcea looked sadly at the pool and all the lives that were being disrupted by Ivan's presence before answering.

"They will need the power of Ninjetti."


	10. Chapter 10

Ivan is Back

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting, I seem to have come across a writers block on this story for a while so I switched to my other story and unfortunately this one ended up simmering on the back burner. I hope this chapter is up to standards and you enjoy.

Chapter 10

Her screams filled the building as another hot poker was pressed to her skin. She knew nothing of what the rangers were doing but still she was forced to endure this torture. Having heard the stories of how the rangers got their ninjetti powers Katherine knew that this was going to be a long punishment if she even made it out alive it would be a miracle.

"Now, tell me what the pink crane has planned." Ivan hissed at the blond girl held up by chains.

Katherine looked up and let the fury in her voice answer him, "I. Know. Nothing."

On Earth Kimberly and Tanya were waiting for the others to arrive. Some had already showed up and were locating rooms and looking for a good training area. Rocky, Jason, and the wild force rangers were the first to arrive as the island moved in the sky and Jason was outside of town when Tanya called.

"Well, Kim, I can't say for the others but I think you have done a fair job at getting everyone gathered." Taylor spoke to the short brunette.

"Thank you Taylor, I hope you and the other wild force rangers will be comfortable here for the time being. I truly am sorry that this is how things have to be at the moment." Kim spoke with sincerity in her voice.

Being one of the original rangers she had seen more field time than just about everyone there. Tommy, Billy, and maybe Jason were the exception to this due to Billy remaining a ranger up until the zeo crystal, Tommy couldn't seem to avoid the suit, and while Jason had left during high school to join the peace conference he had come back to the rangers during their time of need when King Mondo was alive and wrecking havoc on Angel Grove. Kim was so lost in thought that she almost didn't notice Jason helping the dino thunder rangers and the ninja storm group get settled in.

"Falcon boy is looking for you Kim." Jason told his pseudo sister once she came out of her daze.

"Thanks, Tanya is in the basement helping clear some space for sparring mats from the gym. A couple of the wild force rangers are supposed to be helping but honestly they remind me of a teenage Rocky."

Jason laughed at his sister and went in search of his wife. He saw her shoulders tense and knew that the pressure of Katherine's capture was wearing on her. He wished there was some way he could help but this enemy was one that he was not there for.

As Kim walked the building in search of her boyfriend she felt her shoulders tense with weariness at the thought of what her successor was being put through. She knew that what Kat had done years before was wrong and even though they weren't friends anymore she was a fellow ranger and also a fellow pink therefore Kim was going to make it her personal mission to rescue Katherine no matter the cost. She was determined not to lose anymore rangers if necessary.

"Hey there," a familiar voice whispered in her ear.

"Tommy, did you guys make it okay? Was anyone hurt in the attack on Reefside?" Kim questioned him like no other. She worried about him when he was gone away from her because that seemed to be when evil attacked them the most.

"I'm fine, calm down little crane." He assured her using the name he had given her shortly after their rise to the ninjetti powers.

Others started to file into the room Kim and Tanya had managed to convert into a lounge in just a short length of time using furniture that was stored in the basement. Looking around the room Kim noticed that more and more of the rangers had arrived since she first checked in.

On Phadeos a young woman clad in yellow stood looking out into the ocean. She longed to return to her home on Earth, but that was not to be. At least until the rangers were ready to launch a full attack on Ivan Ooze and his empire. She dreaded the pain that her friends had gone through with her 'death' but she knew it was necessary to the rest of the world that Trinity Kwan had died in a car wreck in 2001.

"You are troubled young one." Dulcea spoke kindly.

Trini sighed, "yes, I just fear that the rangers won't understand why I did what I did. The six of us were a family and now I have lied to my family and foresaken my sacred duty as a ranger by just sitting back while a fellow ranger was taken and many more attacked and killed."

"Are you not of the sacred power now? Have you not spent the last 11 years recovering with the goal of returning to your friends?" Dulcea inquired of Trini.

"Yes but, I should be there. Fighting along side them. Kim looks so lost and alone."

Dulcea gazed into the pool of truth and saw what Trini had meant. Even after reconciling with Tommy she still looked troubled by the war that was being waged on Earth's defenders. Dulcea knew that many of the rangers would question Kimberly's leadership but she also knew that the crane was a force not to be trifled with. The ninjetti would stand by her and help her guide these new rangers into the fight of their life with an enemy unlike any other.

"Trinity, it is time." Zordon told his original yellow warrior.

Trini nodded and gathered what she needed for her to send the power of the saber-tooth tiger to Tanya. She made sure to have a picture of Tanya along with her simple note and the coin and morpher themselves. Zordon placed the belongings in a bright yellow box with the saber-tooth tiger etched into the lid and sealed it shut so only a ninjetti or Tanya herself could open it. Once the box was fused shut the three stood in a circle and began the chant to send the box to earth. A yellow glow covered the box and it disappeared in a flash.

On Earth the rangers were slowly joining in the lounge while the ninjetti, Jason, Zack, Tanya, and Justin were outside the door waiting for Andros and the Lost Galaxy rangers to arrive. Jason pointed out the space ship getting ready to land just a little ways away when the building behind them shook due to a loud pitched scream and Ethan running out the door.

"What the hell was that?!" Zack shouted due to his ears ringing.

Tommy groaned, "sorry."

"Almost sounded like Kim's pteradacyl crying." Jason said.

"Unfortunately, no. That was something much worse. Ethan, go get Kira and the others." Kim told the young triceratops.

Ethan ran back inside and came out a few minutes later with Conner and Trent restraining both the girls at a distance from each other.

"Dr. O, I swear I didn't mean to do it. She made me so angry though."

"Oh please, like you hadn't had that coming. Face it, the only reason Trent was with you was because you took pity on him during your ranger days. You're just second best." Cassidy said.

Kim looked between the two girls and could see so many of the problems that had once been her and Katherine. Tommy's pleading eyes caught her attention in hopes of her being able to do something to stop the feuding girls.

"Cassidy, back off. Okay, this isn't the place nor the time to be bickering about relationship problems. Kira didn't force him to stay with her he chose to meaning there are obviously some insecurity issues he needs to work out." Ethan snapped.

Cassidy just glared at the blue ranger knowing he was right but not willing to admit it to herself. She finally had what she had wanted since high school and she couldn't stop rubbing it in Kira's face. She had always been bitter towards the yellow ranger due to her having the friends, the popularity, and once discovered, the ranger powers.

Kira stood there firmly secured in Conner's embrace glaring at the new pink ranger. She couldn't believe that the guys were just going to let her join the team when they were in the middle of a war. They didn't have time to train her in fighting or find out what her powers are. People were dying.

"Kira, I know you don't like the idea but your team is down a ranger with Tommy using his ninjetti powers therefore you need a fifth ranger." Kim reasoned with her yellow counterpart.

"Why her? She knows next to nothing about being a ranger and doesn't even care that this is a war."

Conner spun her around to look at him, this girl, the one he has had a crush on since high school was talking like they weren't going to make it through this whole war. "Kira, this is where we make the choice; either train her and give us the upper hand with another ranger, or lay down and let them kill us off one by one."

"Personally, I'm for the training." Ethan smiled at his friends.

The rangers agreed to train Cassidy to use the dino powers to her ability just as the lightspeed rangers would have to train Justin. Everyone headed back inside completely aware that Kira and Cassidy would probably never see eye to eye but Conner and Ethan were determined to make sure they came out of this mess alive.

Inside the house there were groups of rangers on either side of the lounge arguing about who should be leading this mission. Jason groaned when he heard the leading argument; Tommy had the most experience.

"Do you realize just how invalid that argument is?" Andros questioned.

"Earth rangers, he is the longest serving." Hunter of the ninja storm team argued.

"Yes longest serving earth ranger, but Kimberly has done an extensive look into the history of Ivan Ooze. I should know." Andros countered.

"Does it really matter who has more field time, the point is that she's a girl!" Nick stated with irritation in his voice.

Tommy and Jason looked between the two groups and decided to step in and say something.

"Hey! Everyone shut up!" Jason yelled.

"Now, Andros, what is going on?" Tommy asked his fellow red ranger.

"These newer rangers seem to think that because Kim is a girl and doesn't have the field time that you do that she can't lead this mission to the extent that you or Jason could."

Tommy laughed, "okay, so every ranger team after wild force seems to be questioning Kim's ability to lead the mission against Ivan Ooze? Am I right?"

Most the red rangers that served after wild force with the exception of Conner who knew better than to question Tommy nodded their approval that Kim should not be leader.

"Well then, let us tell you why she should be the one to lead this mission." Rocky said stepping to the defense of his fellow ninjetti.

"She's brave."

"Loyal to a fault."

"She has the biggest heart of anyone here."

"She's not about to give up."

"She's lost a lot to Ivan Ooze." Jason finished off for the team.

"What could she have lost? Ivan wasn't attacking any of the ninjetti." Nick smart mouthed.

Before another word could be spoken in offense or defense a bright yellow light filled the room and left behind a box with the symbol of the ninjetti on it. As the six ninjetti approached the box Kim called for Tanya, Jason, and Zack to come forward as well. It only felt right that all of them be there when the box opened. Using their powers they opened the box and the remaining five original rangers felt a pang in their hearts. For there in the box laid the saber-tooth tiger coin and morpher along with a photo of Tanya and a small note.

"Kim, is that what I think it is?" Tommy asked his girlfriend.

"Trini's coin." The words fell from her lips in a whisper.

"There is a picture of Tanya in the box as well." Billy said lifting the photo of Tanya in her wedding dress from 2000.

"What does this coin have to do with anything?" Vida the pink sprite ranger of mystic force questioned.

"That coin as you call it Vida Rocca, is a turning point in this war against Ivan Ooze." A voice spoke from nowhere yet everywhere in the building.

As the voice began to take form the original rangers dropped to defense stances. Andros stepped forward and welcomed the new person.

"Easy rangers, I mean you no harm." There in front of them stood the very reason that the power rangers were called to Earth almost 20 years before.

Rita Repulsa.

A/N: Well, I hope you have enjoyed so far. What did Kim lose to make her the best leader for the war against Ivan Ooze? Will Tanya get the saber-tooth tiger coin just like that? What does Rita have to do with any of this? Read on...


	11. Chapter 11

Ivan is Back

A/N: So, I had a reviewer request a bit of back history into Jason/Tanya. Well it's not much but I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 11

The remaining five original rangers as well as the three ninjetti remained in defense mode at the sight of the once evil witch who had caused them nothing but trouble for three and a half years. Even after hearing that her and Zedd had been purified during Zordon's wave they were doubtful about trusting her.

"Now, what is this about Kimberly being the wrong person to lead this mission?" Rita questioned the newer rangers. Obviously these people have never seen what Kimberly is like when she sticks to something.

"Hold on, who the hell are you?" Taylor Eardhart-Myers asked.

"My name is Mystic Mother. I was once known across the universe as Rita Repulsa."

The group slowly and cautiously lowered their stances one by one. They had no idea what had brought Rita to them but they knew that in order to win this war they would need all the help they could get; even if it came in the form of their worst enemy.

"Please rangers, I know we have never seen eye to eye but really do want to help you."

"Why? What do you get out of it?" Jason questioned, having fought the evil forces of Rita and her minions for over a year he knew there had to be a catch somewhere.

Rita sighed and looked at the one ranger that would believe her intentions were true, "because, he took something from me."

"Sorry, can we get back to figuring out how Kimberly is the best one to lead us into this war?" The question came from the highly annoyed crimson ranger.

Rita turned her head in his direction and glared, "can you give a good reason as to why she shouldn't?"

"How about the fact she is a girl and there are at lease four other rangers that have more field time than her."

Rita and the original rangers all laughed at the answer that was given by the red wind ranger of ninja storm. It was very clear to Rita now that nobody in this place knew just how much of a leader Kimberly really was.

"None of you know." She stated as simply as saying the grass was green or the sky blue.

"Know what?" Xander the green mystic force ranger asked.

"None of you know just what Kimberly has gone through as a ranger or the things she's done to ensure that Ivan Ooze is destroyed this time for good." Rita snapped at the group of foolish rangers.

Kim looked at Rita shocked that she was defending her. This wasn't the same woman who had continuously tried to sabotage everything the rangers had done to try and remain as normal as possible. This was a woman who was tortured by her past misdeeds and the torture that Ivan was putting her through with whatever it was he had done. This was a woman who needed forgiveness and help.

"Rita, it really isn't necessary. If they don't trust my judgement they know they can leave. I'll get everyone back somehow and put an end to Ivan's reign of terror." Kim tried to reason.

"That petite brunette warrior there has done more for the planet earth than quite a few of you. She confronted a friend in need knowing he was under a dark spell and was the evil green ranger. She remained loyal to a fault and showed nothing but compassion when that same friend was losing his powers for good. While her team was on a different planet and she was sick with the flu she still pulled herself together to fight the forces of evil and protect the city when she could have stayed in bed. When her power coin had fallen into the hands of evil and she was losing her connection to the morphing grid she still fought a group of tengu to ensure that someone who was nothing but hateful to her was safe. She entrusted the same girl who stole her power coin and out her life in great danger with the very power she stole. So tell me again that Kimberly is not qualified to lead us in this war against Ivan Ooze." Rita listed off some of Kimberly's finest points as a ranger.

"Don't forget she saved the future when she was sent through a time hole into the wild west." Rocky named off another.

"She is the most kind hearted and compassionate person you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. So shut up and let us do our job. If you don't like it there's the door." Aisha stood her finger pointed towards the front door. The ferociousness of the bear showing as a yellow glow encased her.

Any of the rangers that had questions or doubts about Kimberly leading quickly shut up and parted ways allowing the originals and Tanya to get back to the true matter at hand; the yellow saber-tooth tiger coin.

"How is one coin going to help change the course of this war?" Cassidy snapped growing more and more annoyed.

"Cassidy, shut up." Conner said hoping to get some answers.

The six ninjetti rangers along with Jason, Tanya, Justin, and Zack walked back to the box silently still mourning the loss of their fellow ranger and friend who had been lost to them for 11 years. Rita looked upon the rangers with sorrow; even after their time in uniform they had suffered so much just being human.

"Hey, there's a note." Zack said reaching into the box and pulling out a pale yellow slip of paper.

~Rangers,

I fear that if you are reading this letter then you know that Ivan has stepped up his game. When Trinity passed I called for her coin and morpher to join me on Phadeos to be looked after until they were needed once more. This letter being delivered to you means that the time has come. After careful consideration it is with a faithful heart that I pass Trinity's coin onto Tanya. You will serve well as the saber-tooth tiger. Trust each other and trust the ninjetti.

Dulcea~

"Why me?" Tanya questioned her gaze still locked on the coin.

"Trini grew close to you and Aisha was her successor, so it must have meant a great deal to Trini that she felt confident in you having her coin." Rocky reasoned.

Kimberly reached into her pocket and pulled out the pterodactyl coin from when she first became a ranger. Around the box the others were doing the same each coin glowing its own color.

"You are the only other ranger aside from Justin who would have been left without powers." Billy explained.

"What do you mean? The Zeo powers should still be active." Tanya said not understanding.

Billy went on to explain that because the zeo powers were what fueled the turbo powers when the turbo powers were lost the zeo crystal had separated once more and were again missing. "Therefore the zeo powers are unaccessable, in fact, I bet that you don't have your zeonizers anymore due to the crystal disappearing again."

Sure enough the four present zeo rangers searched their persons for the morphers from years before and could not locate them. Jason began to wonder about something related the zeo powers; Trey of Triforia. Were his powers affected by the zeo crystal as well?

"No Jason, Trey's powers were passed down through the royal line and not connected to the zeo crystal. The Triforians were only the guardians of the super zeo zords not the holders of the zeo crystal before it was lost." Kim explained to the former gold zeo ranger.

"How did you know?" Jason asked smiling at his pink comrade.

Kimberly shrugged, "I just know you Jason. Now, here is my question...Tanya?"

The yellow zeo ranger looked up from the photo of her, Aisha, and Trini on her wedding day to answer, "yeah?"

"Tanya, do you accept the powers of the saber-tooth tiger and

"It would be an honor to hold the powers of our lost friend. I will use them well in the fight against evil." Tanya

After Tanya accepted her new responsibility as the original yellow ranger everyone dispersed into their own little groups and the three remaining girls of Zordon's chosen 12 decided to head up to the balcony that looked out into the city. They were at a loss due to Katherine's capture and Trini's death that they just wanted to mourn and plan in peace. Unknown to them the balcony was already occupied with a downhearted yellow ranger.

"Hey Kira, everything okay?" Kim cautiously approached the yellow pteranodon ranger.

Kira looked up from her notebook and gave a half smile to the three women, "yeah, just thinking about some stuff."

Aisha seeing the look on her face knew what was troubling the younger yellow clad girl. She had seen it with Kim and Tommy for a while before Kim left the team and then she watched Tanya and Jason go through the same thing when she returned to the states after the rangers gave up the turbo powers. Not to mention she often is told she had the same look on her face when she and Adam had gotten together.

"Let me take a guess; red ranger that goes by Conner McKnight?" Aisha guessed.

Kira was shocked that she had guessed it so quickly, Ethan had thought it was trouble getting over Trent when he talked to her earlier. "yeah, I just don't understand how I stayed with Trent for so long when my heart lied with Conner for years."

"It was comfortable. Your life just started to fall into a pattern and it got comfortable." Kim explained.

"How did you guys meet your significant others?" Kira inquired.

The three shared a look and smiled before Aisha spoke again, "Adam and I have known each other for years but when I left the rangers Adam was the one I communicated with the most to keep up to date on the rangers. While we were apart he and I realized that we had started to develop feelings for each other so when I returned to the states we started out dating and by 2002 we were married."

"I'm sure you heard about the mess with Tommy and I but I promise that our first meeting was a good one. Actually, it was at a martial arts expo he was competing against Jason; sadly that is what put him on Rita's radar to be her green ranger. After three and a half years I left the team to compete professionally in gymnastics. During that time I realized I was putting him in danger and he deserved better. Of course talking to Tommy face to face wouldn't have worked; I could never stand to see the pain in his eyes. So I wrote the letter and destroyed the love of a lifetime." Kim spoke up the pain that the letter caused her still clear in her voice.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Aisha smiled at her friend and the fact that she had been able to rise above the pain and finally talk to Tommy. They were finally back on track to happiness and as long as the two of them stood together they had a chance in this war.

"Jason and I met much later than the others due to my being in Africa and his Switzerland. After I became the yellow zeo ranger we needed the help of a sixth ranger; the gold ranger." Tanya started.

Kira remembered the video diary from years before and how Jason had ended up with the gold ranger powers due to Trey being split into three. "Jason became the gold ranger." Kira stated.

Tanya smiled and nodded, "yes, while he was a great ranger the powers of Triforia began to reject him for they were not meant for humans such as us. After losing his powers he felt that he would not be wanted or needed in Angel Grove anymore. I was still new to the fighting and so I asked him to help me learn. He helped me for a couple of months before he decided it was time to check on Kim in Florida. During our last session before he left we shared a kiss, a sort of promise I guess. So that he knew there was something to come back to Angel Grove for. We got married in 2000, right before Tommy decided to go get blown off an island."

A loud alarm came from the first floor that startled the four girls into rushing down the stairs. Kim was the first to reach the room the alarm was sounding in and was met with Rita, Jason, the male ninjetti and Andros. It was the room Kim had asked Andros and Billy to put together with monitors and computer stuff to track the trouble in each city.

Right there on the main screen a sickening image of Katherine hanging limply from chains. Kim could tell that even in the short time she had been held captive Ivan Ooze had taken great pleasure in hurting her. Her shirt had been removed so her abdomen was exposed due to the workout top she had on stopping just under the breast, her pants had holes all over them. They clearly enjoyed torturing her more than anyone else in the past few days as her abdomen was covered in fresh and days old wounds and burns. It made Kim sick looking at her successor like this but clearly if Ivan had made the effort to breach their system he had more than this to show them.

"Hello kiddies, I do hope you enjoyed the show of your little pink friend. See, she's rather difficult; she won't give me any information on what you seem to have planned in the way of attempting to stop me." Ivan chuckled as he walked on screen and stood next to Katherine.

"She doesn't know anything Ooze, let her go." Tommy growled knowing that even in his most threatening voice Ivan wouldn't release Katherine just because they asked him to.

Ivan chuckled, "how cute, you still care for the kitty."

Kim was tired of this already and knew that if the boys continued to speak something worse would possibly happen to Katherine. Friend or not she was still a ranger and as Kim had told Tommy years before 'once a ranger, always a ranger' no matter what you have done.

"What do you want Ivan?" Kimberly kept her tone even and calm because if there was a chance that Kat could hear them then she needed to know that the rangers were doing their best and an angry tone wasn't going to get that across to the injured ranger.

"Simple, I want you rangers to suffer for destroying my plans years ago. I find this is poetic justice; you destroyed my precious creations and now I am destroying your legacy, little by little."

"Why wage a war with everyone at once? Surely you had to have known that this would happen and we would all band together." Kim cocked her head to the side trying to keep Ivan talking so Billy could get a trace on where the visual was coming from.

"Ah ah little crane, there is more to show you. Perhaps Rita would like to say hello to her precious little Anabelle." Ivan moved to stand next to a frightened girl of about 5 or 6 years old holding onto a stuffed crane.


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan is Back

Chapter 12 (Interlude: Zordon's Twelve)

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the wonderful world of power rangers. It is all Saban. I own just the plot.

A/N: I wrote this because of a review; I thought this would show what the rangers had been up to since their time as rangers. Thank you AngelAmongTheStars :) Happy reading everyone!

Serving as a ranger for a little over a year had helped Aisha realize that there were other ways to help protect the earth. During her search for the zeo shard in '96 she found herself in the hot African desert; that was where she also found her purpose outside of the rangers. After locating her zeo shard she made a tough decision to remain in Africa and help the natives with the animals that were often turning up sick. She selected a young girl named Tanya to return to Angel Grove in her place with the crystal. Leaving her friends and life in Angel Grove behind was tough but she had not regretted the choice in the years since she gave up the power. In 1997 she chose to return to sunny southern California where she found Adam getting over the loss of the turbo powers. The two decided to get a cheap apartment and save on money for school. During their first year of college they found themselves in love and by 1999 they were married and well on the way to starting their lives together. 16 years after giving up the power she had managed to make a wonderful career for herself as a veterinarian that travels across America giving lectures and talking at career days. She knew the moment she heard the bear roar that the quiet life was over.

Adam Parks had served as a ranger for almost three years making him the third longest serving ranger in Zordon's Era. He had accepted the power when Zack chose to leave the team, then went to a different planet to receive new powers, traveled through time to locate his zeo shard, and finally ended his time as a ranger shifting into turbo. After he passed his powers onto Carlos he chose to remain in Angel Grove and attend the local college. He never expected his life long friend and former teammate to return from Africa or that he would develop feelings for her. The two dated for just over a year before they had a short engagement and were married in the fall of 1999. He graduated college with a masters in business and with his knowledge of martial arts he managed to open his own martial arts building in 2000. 12 years later he now has 4 different locations with the possibility of expanding in New York; or he did until Ivan Ooze made an appearance again.

Leaving the rangers had been a tough call for Rocky but with an injured back fighting the forces of evil just wasn't an option anymore. When he gave his powers to Justin he knew that the others probably wouldn't understand but with time running out for his friends they needed a blue ranger and quick. After graduation he decided to return home to Stone Canyon and get a job there until he could figure out what he wanted to go to school for. Working as a waiter for 3 years he finally chose his career choice after one of the cooks at the restaurant he worked at called in and he had to cover the shift. He found that cooking was what he enjoyed; it was relaxing. He went to culinary school and graduated with honors and continued to work at the restaurant in Stone Canyon where he was now a popular chef. In fact, the owner had talked about leaving the restaurant to Rocky when he retired next year. At 33 years old Rocky was content with his life.

When Zack was selected as one of the three to join the World Peace Conference he felt relieved. He had been honored to fight as a ranger and protect the world but dancing was his calling. He served with the peace conference for 2 years before returning to the states; however Angel Grove was not where he wanted to be. He had left that town in his past much like he had left the rangers there. He decided to follow his dream of dance and applied to the Julliard School of Performing Arts. After graduating from Julliard he moved out to Los Angeles where he became a small project dance instructor/choreographer. Happy with his job he hadn't planned on moving away from sunny California but when he was offered a job working as a choreographer for shows on Broadway he jumped at the chance. So when Jason called for Zack to return to active ranger duty it was only natural that he hesitated...he was content in his life; without the violence.

Much like the original black ranger Katherine ended her time as a ranger at peace with herself. She had truly felt that she had done some good during her time in uniform. After Kimberly had left the team Katherine spent a lot of time trying to be her, she spent a lot of late nights watching previous battles just to study Kimberly's fighting methods and how she could learn to move as fluidly at Tommy's side as Kimberly had once done. It wasn't until Rocky told her how he felt when Jason had returned to use the gold ranger powers that she realized that trying to be Kimberly wasn't what she needed. She had spent so much time trying to be her that when the break up letter came she latched onto the fact that she could now have everything Kimberly once held dear; the friends, the powers, and the boyfriend. She and Tommy fell into a comfortable relationship but she wished it was more. As their time as rangers ended she realized that Tommy's heart would never be hers, because when Kimberly left for Florida so did his heart. She accepted a scholarship to study at a prestigious dance academy in London, England as soon as she graduated high school and lucky for her it was time to move on from the rangers then as well. She left the rangers, Tommy, and America to follow her dream of dance. After spending five years in London she decided to return to Sydney and open her own small dance studio. When she caught word of the mysterious ooze creatures attacking rangers she decided to take the chance that they would need every available ranger and left for Angel Grove; only to be taken hostage upon arrival. Her only hope now was that the rangers still held true to form that everyone needed rescuing; even if they did some wrong things in the past.

Trinity 'Trini' Kwan had been a bright young woman who was always doing the selfless thing. At 15 she became the first Earth yellow ranger, at 16 she left the rangers to join the peace conference in Switzerland, at 18 she returned to the United States and started attending the University of California in Los Angeles for medicine. Trini had decided that after seeing all the damage that happens during ranger battles she wanted to be one to help heal people not hurt them; no matter how accidental it was. In 2001 she was driving back to her LA dorm from Angel Grove when tragedy struck. Trinity 'Trini' Kwan had lost her life to a drunk driver at the age of 22.

After the problems caused by his own well-built machine to reverse the effects of Master Vile's age regression Billy had left the rangers and taken off for Aquitar where he managed to make a full recovery and find love with someone who understood him. He tried to keep in contact with his earth friends but after the rangers passed their powers on he began to lose touch with them. It wasn't until 2002 when Aurico was called to join the red rangers on the moon that he got back in touch with Tommy and Jason both of which were also on the moon. Billy was the one that helped compile the ranger archive video that was shown to the Dino Thunder rangers in 2004. After that things were quiet once more between the two worlds until the attack that destroyed Aquitar. Billy knew that as ninjetti he was sworn to protect the earth from Ivan Ooze; and that was exactly what he was going to do.

After watching his four new friends launch into space Justin Stewart decided to finish high school at Angel Grove which he did successfully at the age of 15. After high school he decided to head off to one of America's best technical schools; MIT. While there he became one of the computer science students within the first year and by the time he graduated he had secured a job working at Mercer Computer Analysis. Also on the side helping ranger teams unknowingly with building weapons, zords, and linking to morphing grid. Now, at 26 years old he is well known for his work with the computers and the rangers as well so it was only natural that he take over the blue lightspeed morpher after the death of Chad Lee.

Tanya Sloan was one of the most peculiar people to be selected as a ranger having had absolutely no idea what a power ranger was before Aisha has come to Africa in search of the yellow zeo shard. Having helped Aisha retrieve her shard from Ashalla she showed just how dedicated and loyal she could be. This is one of the reasons Aisha chose Tanya to be her successor when she remained in the African village. Taking the yellow zeo shard she returned to Angel Grove and helped restore the Earth's natural rotation. When it was pointed out that there were only five shards she offered to let Billy remain a ranger. He refused choosing instead to remain in the center to help better the weapons they would need to face the Machine Empire. Tanya trained with the guys day after day trying to become a decent fighter so she could hold her own in a battle. She chose to remain a ranger until graduation when she passed her powers onto Ashley Hammond and moved on to working at a local radio station. Now, she is the manager of the best known radio station in Angel Grove and happily married to Jason for 11 years.

Jason Lee Scott thought that his time as a ranger was well served when he passed his coin onto Rocky. He never once thought that he would be called upon once more just a short while later to take on the powers of the gold ranger; the protector of Triforia and guardian of the super zeo zords. His time as the gold ranger was short lived only lasting a month before they destroyed King Mondo and the gold powers began to fade due to Jason's human body not being able to withstand the true power of the gold ranger. Wearing the uniform for a total of 1 year and 4 months Jason knew that separation from the power was tough but he managed. He bought the Juice Bar from Ernie when he decided he no longer could run it in 2000. After his honeymoon he reformed the gym and now he runs a juice bar and gym much like what Ernie had when he was in high school. He also gave defense classes to anyone and everyone in Angel Grove; being the home of the power rangers for 5 years straight who could blame them?

Kimberly 'Kim' Hart; world renowned gymnast and earth's very first pink ranger, she knew the battle field as well as anyone. After her time as a ranger she competed in the pan global games. She then decided that she wanted to teach others all that she had to offer which meant opening her own school. After the attack on Earth during Astronema's reign Kimberly decided to reach out to Andros and look into the history of the evil they have fought before; even looking into the history of Ivan Ooze. It wasn't really any surprise to her that Ivan Ooze had returned and was seeking revenge. Kimberly just had to hope that nobody else died on her watch.

Five different powers, four colors, three career choices, two predecessors, and one true love; 33 year old Thomas 'Tommy' Oliver truly believed he was done in uniform. He had lost powers and gained powers, faced death and danger more times than he could count, and yet the power held him tight. He had lead three teams and served as a mentor to the fourth and wasn't planning on morphing ever again. He was tired of the fight he had wanted to continue to teach in peace; yet when Jason told him Ivan Ooze was back he willingly rushed to aid his former team.


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: I apologize for the length of time between chapters but I have come to realize that this story is not going at all the way I wanted it to. I will be taking a break to rewrite some things, I feel that it is all rushed and forced. I hope you all enjoy and will look the story up once I get everything straight.

Chapter 13

The screen went black and shouting filled the temporary base of ranger operations; nobody was quite sure what to make of the little girl that was apparently the daughter of the former space witch and even more unsure of the second pink ranger after hearing about the rift she had caused years before over the letter that was sent to Tommy.

While most of the rangers had tried to stay neutral due to having not known what Kimberly and Tommy's relationship was like or having known any of the rangers involved personally there were still a few of the newbies that felt they should have a say in what had happened and why.

Kimberly stood more determined than ever to get her fellow ranger and an innocent child out of the hands of darkness, "did you find where his signal is coming from?"

Andros turned his head towards the pink crane and frowned, "wherever his signal came from we can't seem to locate it. He has us blocked out."

"Find it, fast." Kimberly said before walking out of the building.

The other nine of Zordon's twelve frowned at Kimberly's behavior, they knew as well as she did that searches like the one for Ivan Ooze took time and patience.

"What gives? You just told her that there was a sort of signal trace block and she gets all huffy. Drama queen much?" Ronny, the yellow overdrive ranger scoffed.

Tommy sighed, yet again a ranger was questioning Kimberly's ability to lead and care about what happens to the people Ivan is holding hostage. Before he could react to the girl she was pinned to a wall held firm there by Tori Hansen-Bradley and Kapri Watanabe while his very own yellow and pink rangers stood angrily in front of her.

"Ronny, I like you okay? I know you are a good ranger, I've fought beside you. If you don't back off and stop questioning everything about Kimberly and her leadership skills I will personally see to it that you lose your powers. Each and every one of you that has a problem with Kimberly officially has a problem with me. I don't speak for my team but I stand behind Kimberly Ann Hart 100%." Kira said as she glared at Ronny.

"I stand beside Kira." Cassidy said with her arms crossed tightly in front of her.

"Kimberly has the backing of the whole Dino Thunder team."

"I just don't see what got her all worked up like that." Dax mouthed off.

Tanya had all she could take of it the mouthing off and stupid fighting. She stood and followed the original pink ranger outside. She wasn't sure exactly what she would say to the brunette in charge but she knew that if it were Aisha or Ashley in Katherine's place she would do anything in her power to get them back.

"Yes?" Kimberly said breaking her routine after an aerial flip.

"Sorry, Kim, you know we will get her back. It just takes time," Tanya softly tried to explain.

"Time...something those two may not have much of left. You saw what she looked like Tanya, if Ivan tries to hurt Annabelle Kat will intercede. It's in her nature."

Both girls went silent as images of the blonde australian bruised and broken filled their heads. Neither wanted to leave her there regardless of what she had done in the past. She was still a ranger and therefore one of them. If there was one thing that Kimberly and Katherine had in common it was the size of their hearts. Katherine wouldn't leave someone behind and Kimberly wasn't about to do it to her. What they needed was more fire power they needed the dragon…

"Tanya, does Jason still hold the dragonzord coin?" Kimberly asked eagerly hoping for a positive answer.

Tanya thought for a moment before nodding her head yes. Kimberly squealed and rushed back in the house and straight to the group of original rangers that were sectioned off from everyone else.

"Jason, you know I would never demand you had the coin over if it wasn't important but I need the dragonzord coin. Billy, I need you to teleport two people here without Ivan knowing. Can you do it?"

Billy nodded and Jason was confused but immediately reached into his back pocket and took out the coin that held so much pain for his brother in arms. Kimberly took the coin and walked over to Andros who was talking with the Dino Thunder rangers. She would need them to agree to this if it was to work.

"Andros, I need you to get the black dino gem from the vault while I talk to these guys. Okay?'

"Sure thing." Andros said before walking off to retrieve the aforementioned item from the ranger vault.

Kimberly turned around and looked at the five remaining dino rangers; she knew as well as anyone how hard it was to accept new people, with Kira and Cassidy already having issues she didn't want to put to much strain on their team but they needed a black ranger.

"Why do you need the black gem?" Trent inquired.

"I have an idea but I want you guys to know I will find an alternative if I must. The dino gems are linked to dna, right?"

"Yes, but it is linked to Dr. O's dna, therefore the gem will only work with him or someone who has almost identical dna. It's a similar concept to that of the Chrono morphers used by Time Force in the future." Ethan explained.

Kimberly nodded her understanding and her smile got even larger, if it would work the way the chrono morphers do then her idea would work out perfectly. She just had to wait for Andros to get the black gem and Billy to retrieve the two people she requested. Hopefully Tommy and the others would agree with the dragon. She went off in search of her team to try and get them to agree to this plan as well; her main concern was winning this war but she needed the teams to work together in order to do and if the team couldn't accept a member the team would fall.

She went to the lower level figuring that Jason and Tommy would at least be there working on some training for a while and hoped that the rest of the team was down there watching. When she heard Rocky's boyish laughter she knew they were all together except Billy who was doing what she asked.

"Hey pinkie." Rocky laughed as he saw her enter the room.

Kim rolled her eyes at the nickname but shrugged it off anyway. She walked over and hugged her boyfriend before turning to address the room, "guys, we need to talk."

"Uh oh, did something else happen? Another attack?" Jason said pushing off the wall.

Kimberly shook her head, "none that we have been alerted to. I need you guys to do me a favor."

"Anything you know that." Aisha said.

"I need the dragon coin…" Kimberly left the statement open for argument that she knew was bound to come up.

"Um, I'm sorry? Did you just say the dragon coin?" Zack questioned her as if she lost her mind.

"Yeah the dragon coin. Look, I know none of you like the idea but we need all the firepower we can get if we are going to have any chance of knocking Ivan on his slimy purple ooze covered ass and get our friend and that little girl back." Kim said fiercely.

"Kim, I know you want to beat Ivan but is the dragon coin really our best option?"

"Zack, you weren't here okay? You didn't see what he did in the short time his zords were unearthed. Most of the city was destroyed before we even made it back to Earth. I am not letting him win. Either agree or don't this is happening."

Zack took a step back, never had Kimberly spoken to her friends in such a manner.

"Kim…" Tommy whispered.

"Don't. Whatever you are trying to say to make this better just don't." Kim spun on him.

"Kimberly Ann Hart, stop it. I don't know what is going on with you but this beating yourself up over it isn't going to change anything." Jason snapped knowing that if Kim wanted to argue it would be with him.

"God! Would the two of you listen to yourselves? You didn't see the damage, neither of you know how it felt watching that screen and wondering if you would ever get to see your family again. That's what she is to me, regardless of what she has done in the past Katherine Lynn Hillard will always be my sister. Not only because she was a ranger but because she was a part of me. Zordon told me something before I gave up the powers, and I agree."

"The power wouldn't have worked unless the Crane felt her worthy." Tommy spoke up.

Zack looked at his former leader confused, "what do you mean?"

Tommy looked at his girlfriend and the others before trying to explain this was going to be a doozy. They all decided to sit on the training mats and try to figure everything out without a violent confrontation.

"Explain flyboy, what do you mean?" Rocky questioned his ninjetti comrade in white.

Tommy sighed, "I think what Kim is trying to say is something similar to the dino gems and chrono morphers someone matching dna has to link to the power."

Kim shook her head, "not quite, what I mean is that the morphing grid can reject someone but what we didn't know was that so can the ninjetti spirit animals."

"They can?" Adam asked confused at the news.

"Yeah, the great power chose us but when I left the Crane could have actually chosen to reject Katherine because she had been touched by evil and stolen the coin from its true owner."

While the others were digesting the news Kim approached Jason once more and held out her hand expectantly waiting for the dragon coin. Nobody else seemed to understand just how severe this war and that was her number one priority; winning this war.

Jason begrudgingly handed over the coin hoping this was the right thing to do. He knew his friend meant well but at the same time she tends to follow her heart and not always her head like a leader should.

Kim took the coin and informed her team that they needed to report to the main room in 20 minutes before she left the room looking for Billy and Andros to get the things she needed to get her plan rolling.

"Did you get it?"

Andros held out the black Dino gem for her to take when she shook her head and indicated that Tommy should be the one to hold it so it didn't try to merge with her DNA or anything. Once Tommy was in possession of the gem and the dragon coin was safely tucked in Kimberly's pocket until the arrival of her guests she sought out Billy to see how his part was coming along.

"Kim, are you sure that the dragon coin is safe? I mean what if Rita's spell still holds the coin?" Tommy inquired worried that his first power, his start would cause more harm than help in this war.

Kim sighed, "I know you are worried, honestly, so am I. If the spell still holds then the coin will not be used unless Rita can break the hold. I won't put you or anyone else in danger just for more fire power Tommy you know that. I want this war won but I will not chance the danger of the green dragon being loose all over again."

While Tommy, Jason and the others were concerned about the use of the dragon coin they trusted Kimberly's judgement. The one thing puzzling them was who Kimberly had in mind to take such a powerful coin.

"Kim, they just arrived. Perhaps though we should do this with just the teams it affects? To cause less disruption?" Billy suggested.

Kim nodded and all the rangers not directly involved in the current situation left the area. Billy signaled for two people to come from the shadows, Haley Ziktor and David Trueheart…

"Hello little brother." David said smiling at the confused expression on his younger brother's face.

"David and Haley? Billy, what is going on?"

Ethan and the Dino thunder rangers stepped forward, "don't be mad at them Dr. O, Haley and David were our idea. Since our team is without our black ranger and the dino gems link to dna we asked Kim to see if maybe David's dna was close enough to yours to use the gem."

"That explains David, what about Haley?"

"That was actually my doing. I talked to Kira before Kim sent out the call and she told us how much Haley had done for the Dino thunder rangers and I figured if she knew that much about the rangers then she should be given the chance to help any way we need. Right now we need a green ranger." Billy answered.

"You expect me to willingingly put my family in danger?" Tommy snapped.

David and Haley looked at each other then each slapped Tommy

"This is something we have already discussed in detail with each other and gone over the powers the coin and gem possess YOU won't be putting us in danger. WE are choosing this." Haley informed her friend.

"Haley, do you realize what that coin has done in the past?"

Haley nodded, "I am, but at the same time there is no guarntee that the coin holds the same dangers now. Tommy, I am doing this with or without your support."

David stepped forward, "Little brother, you must trust that we know what is best for us. We can't let Katherine or anyone else suffer at Ivan Ooze's hands any longer. Allow us to try and link to the powers. For the planet." He held his hand out for the black gem still held firmly in his baby brother's fist.

With a heavy heart Tommy handed over his most recent power source to his older brother. He silently prayed that the gem wouldn't link to David, this isn't what he wanted for his brother. He, himself didn't even want to come back to the rangers. He was done with it all and then Ivan showed his face again. Tommy watched as the black brachio ranger took over his brother and David was covered in the black ranger suit.

Haley stepped forward next and held her hand out also, "my turn."


End file.
